


Poster Girl's Prank

by Italy_is_a_Potato



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempted Murder, Psychological Horror, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italy_is_a_Potato/pseuds/Italy_is_a_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The malformed girl said to be 'cute',<br/>is made to dance at the freak show.<br/>It'll be over if she takes in <br/>a pleasant dream of a former time.<br/>I am the show girl for attracting customers."</p><p>Sometimes, idols can break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poster Girl's Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone written dark Love Live! fanfiction yet?

The audience morph into a crowd of corpses and she screams. Their eyes are hollow and their decomposing flesh crawls with maggots and beatles. She screams again but no one can hear her. One of the rotting bodies lurches forward and she reaches out an arm to push them away. But that arm is rotting too, with broken and twisted bones, and leeches feeding from the clumps of dried blood. The world shifts under her and her legs give way. The stage disappears and she's falling into a dark abyss.

'Nico?' The voice is familiar. 'Nico, wake up. Nico?' The owner of the voice reaches out to touch her as she opens her eyes. She sees the hollow eyes first. 

'NO!' She screams, pushing herself as faraway as she can get. 'Get away. Go away. Why are you here?'

The deformed face frowns. 'Nico, are you okay?' The hand reaches out to touch her. To infect her. She looks around frantically, spotting a glass next to her head. The next few moments are a blur. A sound of glass splintering, a pained cry and a coppery smell of crimson blood. Then it goes dark.

The Number One Idol, Nico, fades from the world after that. The Nishikino Hospital becomes an asylum and sometimes, if the windows are open, a sound can be heard. A sound of a lost idol's singing.


End file.
